Die liebe Familie
thumb|left|344px|GoogleHallo liebe Wikianer. Ich komme mal wieder mit einer neuen Idee um die Ecke. Ich versuche mal was ganz lustiges, zumindest aus meiner Sicht ^^. Ob es mir gelingt weis ich noch nicht aber ich denke schon. Und Lia und Annika !! Uffpasse es geht nach Lima / Ohio Status: In Bearbeitung Der Matti. Lia war heute so früh auf wie schon seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit nicht mehr. Heute war ein richtig toller Tag, nämlich der erste Tag der grossen Ferien. Und heute ging es mit dem Flieger in Urlaub, alleine, ohne Eltern und dann noch in die USA! Zu ihrem Onkel von dem sie bis vor einem halben Jahr gar nichts wusste. Was "Gesichtsbuch" so alles möglich macht. Da sucht sie nach ihrem Namen und stösst auf einen Matti der aus dem selben Ort kommt wie sie, genauso mit dem Nachnamen heist und ihrem Dad recht ähnlich sieht. Also angeschrieben und siehe da, ihr Vater hatte noch einen jüngeren Bruder mit dem er sich aber völlig zerstritten hatte! Wegen irgend so einer komischen Sache in der Vergangenheit.Lia schrieb von da an fast täglich mit ihrem neuen Onkel. Und wieder Erwartend erlaubten ihre Eltern in den grossen Ferien dass sie ihn besuchte wenn ihre Noten in der Schule gut genug währen! Das nächste halbe Jahr war Lia, die ohnehin keine schlechte Schülerin war, der absolute Klassenprimus. So blieb ihren Eltern wirklich nichts anderes übrig als ihr Versprechen einzulösen. Sie sollte fast 4 Wochen bei Matti in L.A verbringen. So weit sie wusste war er nicht verheiratet hatte aber wohl seit geraumer Zeit eine feste Lebenspartnerin. Er arbeitete in der "Filmbranche" aber was er genau mache wollte er so recht nicht verraten. Egal in etwas mehr als 9 Stunden würde sie ihn sehen. Lia war komplett aufgedreht auf dem Weg zum Gate, die Verabschiedung von ihren Eltern war kurz aber herzlich. Nur ihre kleine Schwester schaute sehr traurig und neidisch ihr nach. "Ihr Ticket bitte" Lia wurde völlig aus ihrem Tagtraum gerissen als die Mitarbeiterin ihr Ticket für das Boarding sehen wollte. Nach 5 Minuten stand sie nun in dem grossen Flugzeug und suchte ihren Platz, Reihe 22 ,Platz A. Sie setzte sich, Fensterplatz, genial. Das erste Mal alleine fliegen und dann gleich Fenster. Das fing genial an und konnte nur noch besser werden. "Entschuldigung, ist das Reihe 22?" Lia schaute auf und sah eine junge blonde Frau. " Ja, klar." " Oh, gut, ich hab Platz B." Sie verstaute ihr Handgepäck im Fach über den Sitzen und nahm dann den Platz direkt neben Lia ein. " Hallo ich bin Anni, und du?" " Ich bin Lia. Wow auch so aufgeregt wie ich ?" " Ja, ich bin sehr aufgeregt, vor allem ich fliege heute zum ersten Mal!" " Wow, und dann gleich in die USA?" " Ähhh, ja und ich hab echt ein wenig Bammel. Kann da echt nix passieren ?" " Nö, eigentlich nicht. Ich meine wenn wir in 12.000 Meter einen Flügel verlieren ist schon schwierig heil zu landen aber ansonsten kann nicht viel passieren!" "Na danke!" *Schluck* Lia lachte etwas diabolisch Annika an die den Scherz verstand. Beide waren sich doch schnell sympathisch. Der Flug ging los und schon nach kurzer Zeit fiel Lia in einen kurzen Schlaf. Erst als das Frühlstück gebracht wurde thumb|left|290px|Googleweckte Anni sie sanft. Es gab Kaffee oder Tee , Brötchen mit Marmelade und Augschnitt. Lia war es ein wenig peinlich eine Cola zu bestellen da sie weder Tee noch Kaffee mochte. Anni lachte sich darüber nur scheckig. Die beiden unterhielten sich so darüber was sie denn in L.A so machen würden. Lia erzählte von ihrem Onkel und Anni bekamm große Augen. " Wow, dein Onkel schafft beim Film?" " Ja aber ich hab gar keine Ahnung was genau. Am Ende reinigt er die Toiletten auf dem Studiogelände!" Beide Mädchen fingen herzhaft an zu lachen."Und was treibt dich nach USA Anni?" " Hmm, ich musste einfach mal raus. Hatte in der letzten Zeit viel Müll in meinem Leben." " Ohhhh, möchtest du darüber reden oder eher nicht ?" " Ne ist schon ok. Hab meinen Freund mit einer im Bett erwischt!" " Nein nicht wirklich oder?" " Doch leider und das Schlimmste ist das es meine eigene Mutter war!" Jetzt war es Lia die grosse Augen bekamm. " Das, das ist ja grauenhaft!" " Ja, und genau deswegen hab ich meine Sachen gepackt und bin ins Reisbüro! Hab zwar mein komplettes Sparbuch geplündert und ich habe keine Ahnung was ich mache wenn ich wieder in Deutschland bin denn meine Lehre kann ich wohl kicken aber ich musste einfach raus!" In Lias Augen standen ein paar Tränen. " Och Anni, das tut mir so leid für dich!" " Passt schon, so schnell geb ich net auf. Jetzt lass uns erst mal heil in L.A angkommen." Beide unterhielten sich noch gut eine Stunde über alles mögliche bis dann auch Anni meinte sie wolle mal die Augen zumachen und eine Runde schlafen. Da hatten sich wohl zwei gesucht und gefunden. Erst als es das Abendessen gab wurden beide gemeinsam wach. Das Essen war jetzt nicht absolut nach dem Geschmack von beiden aber nach über 6 Stunden Flug war der Hunger gross genug. Dann hieß es auch schon sich langsam für die Landung vorbereiten. Anni begann schon wieder das Zittern als der Airbus in leichte Tubulenzen geriet als der den Sinkflug einleitete. Lia beruhigte ihre neu gewonnen Freundin, ihre Hand schmerzte allerding beträchtlich nach der Landung. Beide gingen durch die Passkontrolle und gelangten danach in die Gepäckausgabe. Auf Lias Koffer mussten sie eine geschlagenen dreiviertel Stunde warten aber dann waren sie komplett. Erst jetzt fiel Lia ein dass sie ja gar nicht genau wusste wie ihr Onkel aussah. Das Foto auf Gesichstbuch war unscharf und klein. Sowie sie draussen in der Ankunftshalle thumb|Googleangekommen war suchte sie die Personen ab um zu sehen ob einer ihrem Onkel ähneln könnte. " Wie sieht er den aus Lia?" " Naja auf dem Foto hat er ne Sonnenbrille auf und ein rotes Polo!" " Guck mal wer da drüben steht!! Das könnte Dianna Agron sein?!" " Du spinnst Anni, nie im Leben steht hier Dianna rum!" " Kennst du die auch?" " Ja klar, die hat ewig bei Glee mitgespielt, ich liebe diese Serie über alles!" " Was du auch!? Ich hab bisher noch keine Folge verpasst und auch alle Musikstücke!" In diesem Moment drehte sich die Frau mit der Sonnenbrille und dem Strohhut um und blickte in die Richtung der beiden. " Du, das ist die, ganz sicher, oh mein Gott ich glaube mir wird schlecht Anni!" " Nein bloss nicht hier umkippen Lia, untersteh dich!" " Was macht Dianna hier überhaupt?" " Hmm, soweit ich weis spielt sie in der neuen Staffel wieder ne Gastrolle als Quinn Fabray und die wird nunmal hier in L.A gedreht!" "Weist du was, ich frag jetzt nach einem Autogramm!" " Bist du wahnsinnig, die killt dich, wahrscheinlich ist sie froh dass sie noch keiner erkannt hat!" "Egal, no Risk no Fun!" Lia schob ihren Gepäckwagen an den Rand und ging mutig auf die Frau zu. Erst jetzt sah sie dass sie mit einem Handy telefonierte." No Matt, i didn´t see her yet. Yeah I´m still waiting , ok 2 Minutes. Love you." Sie legte auf und sah genau in diesem Moment Lia direkt in die Augen. " Sorry......ähmmm you are Dianna Agron, is that right?" " Yeah but sorry Girl no autograph yet ok, i look for somebody special." Mit diesen Worten zog Dianna eine bereits unterschriebene Autogrammkarte von sich heraus und gab sie Lia. In diesem Moment meldete sich ihr Handy, sie hatte es völlig vergessen auszumachen. Sie schaute auf das Display, kannte aber die Nummer nicht. Trotzdem nahm sie das Gespräch an und achtete gar nicht mehr auf Dianna. " Hallo, wer ist da?" " Hey Julia, ich bins dein Onkel, bist du schon gelandet?" " Hallo Matti, ja ich bin sogar schon draussen mit meinem Gepäck." " Ohhh, ok keine Problem. Ich musste noch einen Parkplatz suchen aber meine Freundin müsste schon da sein. Schau bitte nach einer blonden Frau mit Strohhut und Sonnenbrille." Lia schwenkte den Kopf suchend und blieb dann entsetzt auf Diana hängen, sie war die einzige mit Hut und Sonnenbrille. " K...kann es sein dass deine Freundin Diana Agron ist?" " Ähh ja aber woher weist du ...?" " Sie steht hier genau neben mir und ist die einzige auf die deine Beschreibung passt!" " Ok, klasse, bleib grad da stehen ich bin gleich da." Lia legte auf und überlegte eine Sekunde dann blickte sie auf und meinte entschlossen:" Hi i´m Julia." " Oh you are Julia, oh my god, sorry i dont know who you are. Matti doesn´t told how you look like." Und sofort wurde Lia von Diana herzlich umarmt. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Lia nur wie Anni kurz davor war zu hyperventilieren. In diesem Moment erschien Matti, also es musste Matti sein denn er gab Dianna einen Kuß. Sofort drehte er sich zu Lia um und nahm seine Nichte in den Arm. "Hey Kleine, ich freu mich so dass du da bist. War der Flug ok? Dianna hast du ja schon kennengelernt. Komm wir gehen zum Auto, du wirst bestimmt müde sein?!" " Ähh ja danke Matti aber könntest du mir einen Gefallen tun? " " Na klar, was denn?" " Siehst du die junge blonde Frau da drüben?" "Ähh ja,?!" " Das ist Annika, ich hab sie auf dem Flug hierher kennengelernt, sie ist echt nett und eine riesiger Gleefan wie ich. Könnten wir sie eventuell zu ihrem Hotel fahren, sie hat nicht so viel Geld musst du wissen und wenn es auf dem Weg liegt währe es super von euch!?" Lia hatte ihren "Siegerblick" aufgesetzt in der Hoffnung dass er auch bei ihrem Onkel Wirkung zeigt. Der überlegte kurz und schaute Dianna dabei an, sie verstand anscheinend blind was er wollte und nickte nur kurz. " Ok, was währe ich denn für ein Lieblingsonkel wenn ich dir diesen Wunsch erfüllen könnte. Hol deine Freundin her." Lia winkte Anni herbei die völlig ungläubig mit dem Kopf schüttelte. Erst nach mehrmaliger Aufforderung schob sie ihren Gepäckwagen vorsichtig in die Richtung der Drei. "Darf ich vorstellen, mein Onkel Matti, seine Freundin Dianna Agron." "Ähhh hello, its nice to meet you:" Anni stand die Röte ins Gesicht geschrieben. Dianna lächelte sie kurz an um dann los zu lachen. " No Fear, its ok. Hi , i´m Dianna but you can call me Di if you want. Come on, we must hurry up, its Rush Hour in L.A:" Die kleine Gruppe begab sich in Richtung Parkplätze wo Mattis Auto stand. Naja Auto war untertrieben fanden Lia und Anni, das war ein Panzer mit Strassenzulassung. Sie kamen sich auf der Rückbank irgendwie verloren vor, so viel Platz war da noch. " Du scheinst ja einen guten Job zu haben Onkel Matti?!" " Kann man so sagen, ich bin seit zwei Staffeln der Chefdrehbuchschreiber und ausführender Co. Produzent von Glee." Anni und Lia schauten sich entsetzt an. " Du.....du arbeitest bei Glee?" " Ja, dort hab ich auch Dianna kennen gelernt.Wieso?" " Weil wir hier gleich durchdrehen. wir sind glaub ich die grössten Glee Fans aller Zeiten...." Dianna drehte sich zu den beiden Mädchen um und meinte: " Ok Girls then you have tomorrow really lots of fun!" Lia und Anni schauten sich nur noch entsetzt an. Was sollte das jetz bedeuten?? Matti und Dianna lächelten nur sich wissend an. Nach ca einer Stunde waren sie am Best Western Hotel von Anni angekommen. Anni bedankte sich nochmals bei Matti und Dianna um sich danach lange und intensiv bei Lia zu verabschieden. " Schreib mir am besten morgen ne SMS wenn du auf bist Lia ok ?" Beide winkten sich noch zu als das Auto abfuhr. " So Lia jetzt gehts nach Hause für die nächsten 4 Wochen. Ich hoffe Dir gefällt es bei uns. Ich habe mir extra ein wenig Zeit freigeschaufelt um mich auch richtig um dich zu kümmern." "Onkel Matti, ich homm mir eh vor wie im Traum. L.A, du und Dianna Agron. Was will man mehr." " Und ihr guckt echt Glee in Deutschland?" " Oh ja, seit der ersten Staffel." "Ok, da war ich noch nicht dabei, bin erst Mitte der 3. eingestiegen. Hab das Ende der 3. Staffel und fast die ganze 4. Staffel geschrieben!" "DU WARST DAS?!!!!! AHHHH ENDLICH WEIS ICH ES WER MIR DAS ANGETAN HAT!!!!!" Matti hätte fast eine Vollbremsung auf dem Sunset hingelegt. " Was habe ich getan?" Er schaute fragend in den Rückspiegel. " Du hast Finchel fast zerstört!" " Oh, ähhhh ja das war ich, fand ein wenig Drama tut immer gut." Jetzt breitete sich ein hämisches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus. " Ein wenig Drama?????? Ich hab fast Rotz und Wasser geheult als du Finchel getrennt hast und dann noch dieser komischer "Brody" ahhhhh der geht ja gar net!" "Wow, du scheinst ja ein richtiger Finchelfan zu sein. Find ich gut." "Wie du magst Finchel??" " Na klar, hallo, Lea ist eine gute Freundin von uns. Immerhin kennen sie und Dianna sich schon thumb|left|343px|Gooogleewig." " Wie, du du kennst Lea ? " "Hey, ich schreib die Drehbücher, ok Rachel ist ja jetzt nur noch eine sporadische Rolle aber dir kann ich es ja erzählen, nächsten Sommer gibt es eine eigene Spin Off Serie mit Rachel und Finn. Aber auf deine Frage die du warscheinlich stellen wolltest zu kommen, Lea und Cory sind immer zu Besuch bei uns wenn sie in L.A sind." Lia wurde heiß und kalt. Das was sie in den letzten 3 Stunden erlebt hatte war schon kein Traum mehr, das war ein Traum mit Sahne und Schokosauce! Sie fuhren noch etwa 20 Minuten bis sie in einem kleinen Vorort angekommen waren. Das Haus , nein eher der Palast in Lias Augen, war gigantisch. Es gab einen Pool, einen Tennisplatz und einen riesen Garten mit Palmen. Und erst Lias Zimmer, sie kam aus dem Staunen einfach nicht heraus. In dem Kleiderschrank hätte sie alle ihre Klamotten die sie überhaupt besaß verstauen können und es währe immer noch Monsterplatz gewesen. Genau jetzt fiel ihr siedent heiß ein dass sie sich ja noch gar nicht zuhause gemeldet hatte. Sie fragte kurz ihren Kontostand des Handys ab und stellte mit Entsetzten fest dass dieser nur noch 3,50,- betrug. Und jetzt einen Shop zu finden um das zu ändern war schier unmöglich, also blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig als nach unten zu gehen und ihren Onkel und Dianna zu fragen ob sie das Telefon benutzen dürfe. " Hey, na klar. Sag meinem Bruder nen lieben Gruß, aber vergiss nicht die 0 49 als Vorwahl zu benutzen, du darfst aber dann die este Null eurer Vorwahl nicht benutzen. Lia brauchte 5 Versuche bis es endlich klappte aber dann hatte sie ihre Mutter dthumb|312px|Googleran die dann doch sehr erleichtert wahr ihre Stimme zu hören. Nachdem sich ihre Eltern vergewissert hatte dass es ihr gut ging und auch mit Matti kurz gesprochen hatten verabschiedeten sie sich und wünschten Lia einen schönen Aufenthalt. Was dann noch folgte war ein kleines Abendessen, Matti konnte erstaunlicherweise gute Spaghetti machen. Danach übermannte Lia die Müdigkeit, immerhin war sie seit fast 22 Stunden auf den Beinen. Als an diesem Abend in ihrem Himmelbett einschlief träumte sie von der Mc Kinley High, Cory, Lea und all die anderen ihrer heiß geliebten Glee Stars. Am nächsten Morgen wurde sie von ihrem Handy geweckt, eine SMS, von Anni. Die war anscheinend gar nicht ins Bett gegangen oder verdammt früh auftestanden. Lia rieb sich verschlafen die Augen um die Textzeilen lesen zu können. " Toller Sonnenschein, super geschlafen, und du ??". Lia biss sich auf die Unterlippe, sie konnte ja nicht antworten. Sie stand auf und machte sich erst einmal im Bad fertig. Als sie keine 20 Minuten später runter kam bekam sie den Mund gar nicht zu vor Staunen, da saß Anni mit Matti und Dianna am Tisch und unterhielten sich. " Was, was machst du den hier ?" Das Lächeln auf Lias Gesicht wurde immer breiter und breiter. " Dein Onkel hat mich gestern Abend noch angerufen. Er meinte da hier im Haus soviel Platz währe könnte ich, wenn ich denn wollte auch hier Urlaub thumb|left|280px|Googlemachen. Ich hoffe das ist ok für dich?" " OK ??!!! Du fragst mich ob das ok ist??? Das ist genial! Danke Matti!" Sie fiel ihrem Onkel fast um den Hals um sich zu bedanken. " Hey, lass mich leben, sonst kannst du gar nicht erleben was wir noch so alles geplant haben. Ich dachte an so einen kleinen Ausflug. Dianna kommt später noch dazu, sie muss vorher ins Filmstudio." " Was hast du den mit uns vor?" " Wartet es ab, ich bin mir sicher es wird euch gefallen. So und nun ess erst mal was, ich würd gerne in ner halben Stunde wegfahren ansonsten kommen wir nicht mehr durch die Stadt bei dem Verkehr!" Keine zwanzig Minuten später saßen Anni, Lia und Matti wieder in dem grossen Auto und fuhren in Richtung L.A Downtown. Dianna hatte sich vorher von ihnen verabschiedet und versprochen so schnell es ging nachzukommen. Lia staunte einfach nur aufrund der grossen Häuser und schicken Autos die hier so häufig vorkammen wie ein Schnupfen im Winter. Aus dem Radio hämmerte Classic Rock, das einzige was Lia und Anni ein wenig die Laune vermisste, Matti war wohl musikalisch in den späten 80er hängen geblieben. " Na ihr zwei da hinten, gehts euch gut?" " Ja ja Onkel aber kannst du uns mal sagen wo es hingeht?" " Wart es doch ab, hab doch gesagt es wird euch gefallen." "Ja aber wenn du es uns jetzt schon verräts währe es viel cooler." "Forget it Girls, no way. Ihrthumb|304px|Google wartet schön ab." Lia und Anni schauten sich beide an, ihr Blick sprach Bände. Nach mehr als einer Stunde Fahrt verliesen sie wieder die Stadt und fuhren rauf in die Hügel. "So Mädels, gleich sind wir da." Als das Auto um die nächste Kurver fuhr tauchte auf einmal ein riesiges Gelände auf. "Na, erkennt ihr es?" Lia und Anni drückten sich die Nasen platt an der Scheibe." Äh Matti was ist das hier?" Man sah nur viele grosse Hallen mit einem Zaun darum. Vor den meisten Hallen standen Wohnwägen und weiter hinten konnte man ein Bürogebäude erkennen. " Sagt nicht, ihr wisst nicht wo wir sind?" " Sorry Sir, nö?!" Matti zeigte dem Sicherheitsmann am Tor seinen Ausweis und durfte umgehend einfahren. Er hielt auf einem Parkplatz vor der nächsten Halle. "So aussteigen bitte." Die drei betraten die Halle durch eine kleine Seitentür und standen nun in einem grauen Flur. " Sag mal Onkel, was soll der ganze Scheixxx hier? Wo hast du uns hingebracht?" " Ihr habt echt gar keine Ahnung oder?" Mattis Grinsen war schälmisch. " Dann schaut mal hier rein." Er öffnete eine Tür rechts von ihnen und Sekunden später thumb|left|272px|Googlestanden Anni und Lia die Münder so weit offen das man problemlos ihnen die Mandeln hätte entfernen können. "D......das ist die Mc Kinley, da vorne ist die Aula und hier geht es zu Direktor Figgins Büro?!?!?!" Lia begann fast zu zittern als sie in dem Schulflur stand. Auch Anni stand der Mund sperrangelweit offen. "Hab ich doch gewusst das ihr fast ausflippt wenn ihr das seht!" Mattis Grinsen war unübersehbar. "So Mädels, jetzt kommt mal mit, ihr seit nicht nur zum anschauen da.!" Die beiden Mädels starrten sich nur noch an, was hatte Matti jetzt noch vor. Sie folgten ihm einfach durch die Requisiten des Studios. Vorbei am Probenraum, der Aula oder Sues Büro. Dann blieben sie vor einer Tür stehen auf dem "Staff" zu lesen war. " So, geht mal vor, ich komme gleich nach. Nur keine Angst, euch passiert schon nix." Anni drehte den Türknopf und öffnete die Tür. Beiden blieb der Atem weg als sie eintraten. Es war ein riesiger Raum mit vielen Spiegeln und davor standen Stühle mit Namenschildern. Lia begann zu lesen. Hemo, Nay, Chris, Mark, Darren, Lea und Cory. Bei dem letzten Namen wurden die Augen immer grösser. " Du Anni, d.ddddas ist die Umkleide und das ist Corys Stuhl!" Genau in diesem Moment ging die Tür hinter ihnen auf und es traten Jenna und Mathew ein. " Hey Girls, Matti called us and tell us that you are two young girls who act in the next epidsode, right?" "Lia blickte Anni an und diese zurück. " Y..ou mean that we play in Glee?" " Yeahh, that´s it. So please read this. You dont have to talk really much. You play two girls who walked across and talk about the new Swimmsuits at the Mc Kinley!" Lia und Anni bekammen die drei Seiten in die Hand gedrückt. Mathew grinste die beiden mit seinen strahlend weißen Zähnen an. " We start in 20 Minutes, so hurry up please:" Beide blickten sich fragend an, war das jetzt alles real oder nur ein Traum und als ob es nicht schon verrückt genug währe traten just in diesem Moment Mark und Cory in die Umkleide. Jetzt waren beide völlig platt. Und den Blick den Cory Lia zuwarf war definitv nicht mehr jugendfrei.Seine Mundwinkel gingen nach oben. Aber er war nicht der einzige der die Mädels bemerkte. Anni schien Mark geradezu auzuziehen mit ihren Blicken. Und just in diesem Moment betraten zuerst Lea und dann sogar Dianna die Umkleide. " Hey Guys,thumb|204px|Google how are you?" Die beiden Jungs umarmten Dianna und herzten sie. " Oh, thes two young girls are anni and lia from germany. Matti is the uncle of lia, so she lives now in our house for the next 4 weeks." Finn schaute etwas erschrocken Lia an. " Matti is your uncle?" Lias Gesicht wurde knallrot denn Cory stand jetzt direkt, keine 20 cm enfernt, vor ihr. "Y.....yes. ?!° " Wow, amazing, i dont know that matti has such beatuifull relatives.:" " Cory, hey keep off, don´t touch the fruits!" Diannas Blick und Stimme hallte durch die Umkleide! Cory legte ein schälmisches Grinsen auf und schon waren die beiden wieder verschwunden. Jetzt wurde es richtig hektisch im Raum denn Ryan trat auch noch ein und machte ein wenig Hektik da in 5 Minuten gedreht werden sollte. Lia und Anni lasen noch mal schnell ihre Texte durch um dann sofort ins Set zu gehen. Lia sollte eine Schülerin spielen der ein Slushi aus der Hand rutscht und voll damit Finn trifft. Anni wiederum hatte als Rolle einer Streberin bekommen die von Noah angegraben wird da sie ihm zeigen soll wie man Bier braut. Was Matti keiner der beiden gesagt hatte war das der Slushi echt und Mark ein völlig anderes Drehbuch bekommen hatte. So staunte Cory und Lia nicht schlecht als er sich die Eisstücke aus 'T-Shirt und Hose fischte. Und auch Marks Gesicht war zum schiesen als er einen völlig anderen Text hatte als von Anni gedacht! Er war der Meinung sich mit ihr über Mathe zu unterhalten während sie die Geschichte mit dem Bier brauen spielte. Der Blick der beiden war göttlich und sowohl Dianna wie auch Matti lachten sich schepp. Nach 5 Minuten erlöste Matti dann die beiden von ihrer Pein und gab ihnen den richtigen Text. Aus dem Augenwinckel war zu sehen wie Cory und Lia etwas abseits standen und sich unterhielten. Matti und Dianna schauten sich tief in die Augen und wussten genau was der jeweils andere dachte. Da hatte wohl der berühmte Funke gezündet es gab nur ein Problem, Lia war minderjährig. Aber das Problem musste noch gelöst werden. Zuerst stand nach Beendigung des Drehtages ein gemütliches Abendessen auf dem Plan. Lia saß natürlich demonstrativ neben Cory und Anni neben Mark. Da heute eigentlich spanisch auf dem Plan stand aber Cory lieber italiniesch aß bekamm er als einziger eine grosse Pizza Hawai. Man unterhielt sich über den Tag und natürlich wurden die beiden "Neuen" über alles ausgefragt. Plötzlich schrie Cory auf und krümmte sich vor Schmerzen auf dem Boden. Der Blick von Lia war panisch und angsterfüllt zugleich. Alle waren aufgesprungen und starrten auf den sich krümmenden Cory. Dianna war die erste die wieder reagierte und mit ihrem Handy den Notruf anrief. Keine 10 Minuten später lag er auf einer Trage und thumb|left|292px|Googlewurde in den Krankenwagen verfrachtet. Matti, Dianna und Lia fuhren im Auto sofort hinterher. Mark hatte sich bereit erklärt Anni nach Hause zu bringen, heute war der Abend eh gelaufen. Lia war ein Häufchen Elend auf der Fahrt ins Krankenhaus. Dort ankekommen stürmet sie aus dem Auto und sofort in Richtung Notaufnahme. Matti und Dianna konnten sie einfach nicht halten. Sie verschwand in der Automatiktür des Gebäudes. Als die beiden nur einige Momente später das Krankenhaus betraten war Lia schon verschwunden. Sie mussten zwei Schwestern und einen Pfleger fragen bis sie die Notaufnahme und somit Lia gefunden hatten. Sie versuchte verzweifelt der jungen Frau an dem Schalter beizubringen dass sie bitte durch die Tür und dadurch zu Cory kommen wollte. Die Angestellte verwies immer wieder geduldig auf die Bestimmungen die besagen das nur Familienangehörige Zutritt haben. Sie solle sich doch bitte auf einen der Stühle hier im Warteraum setzten. Matti konnte sie dann endlich dazu bewegen sich zu setzen.Dianna brachte zwei Becher mit Kaffee und setzte sich zu den beiden, jetzt konnten sie nur warten. Lia saß die meiste Zeit einfach nur mit dem Kopf in den Händen auf dem Stuhl. Nach mehr als 3 Stunden war endlich ein Arzt zu sehen. Lia stürmte sofort auf ihn zu und fragte wo Cory ist, wie es ihm geht und wann sie zu ihm könne. Der Mann schaute nur missmutig über seine Brille nach unten und meinte eintönig " Hey Girl, dont cheat me". Matti nahm seine Nichte wieder in den Arm und ging mit ihr wieder zurück in Richtung der Stizgruppe. Corys Eltern sollten in ca 3 Stunden in L.A landen, Matti hatte sie vom Krankenhaus aus angerufen und sie haben den nächsten Flug von Kanada nach USA genommen. Bis sie ankommen konnten sie nur hier warten. Dianna musste leider zwischendrin kurz raus um einen Anruf entgegen zu nehmen. Als sie nach 5 Minuten wieder rein kam meinte sie zu Matti und Lia dass es das Studio war. Die nächsten zwei Drehtage waren jetzt erst mal abgeblasen, Matti seufzte, das war das einzig logische in dieser Situation. Irgendwann wurde Lia so müde dass sie einfach einschlief, ihr Kopf lag an Diannas Schulter, Matti schmunzelte als er das bemerkte, er hatte sich die Zeit mit seinem IPad vertrieben und Videos und Emails angeschaut. Jetzt sah er seine Nichte die an der Schulterthumb|308px|Google seiner Lebensgefährtin schlummerte, das musste er fotografieren. Dianna legte einen halb entsetzten Schmollmund auf und winkte ab. Auch Matti musste leicht lachen als er sie endlich entdeckte. Corys Eltern waren eingetroffen. Matti sprang sofort auf und begrüsste sie. Lia wurde von dem Tumult selbstverständlich auch wach. Sie blickte die beiden mit halb verträumten Augen an, just in diesem Moment kam eine dritte Person durch die Eingangstür der Notaufnahme. Lea Michele! Dianna stürmte direkt auf sie zu aber Lea sties sie beiseite und ging sofort zu der Schwester an der Aufnahme. "Hey where is Cory? I want to see him." "Sorry Miss Michele but Mr. Monteith needs silence!" Sie beugte sich wieder über ihre Unterlagen. Lea schaute jetzt Matti und Dianna direkt an. In ihrem Blick war eine Mischung aus Wut, Trauer und Hilflosigkeit. "Who is that ??" Ihr Blick war jetzt auf Lia gefallen die sie mit ebenso grossen Augen anstarrte. " Ähhh, Lea, please sit down ok and relaxe." "No Matti, i dont wont to relaxe when my men fight for his life!" Jetzt durchfuhr es Lia komplett eiskalt, Lea hatte eben von ihrem Mann gesprochen! " Lea, please, you and Cory are divorced since 3 months!" "No Dianna, you are wrong, we have just only a littel break!" Sie ging zu Corys Eltern hinüber die aber allem Anschein nach nicht mit ihr sprechen wollten und sofort mit einer Schwester hinter der Tür verschwanden, woraufhin Lea sich mit traurigem Gesicht Platz nahm und mehr oder minder aussah wie ein begossener Pudel. "Matti!!???" "Ja Lia, was gibts?" " W..was bedeuted das was Lea meinte? Ich meine sind sie und Cory verheiratet?" "Ja Lia, das sind sie aber Cory hat sich vor ungefähr 3 Monaten getrennt!" " WAS??? Wieso??" "She f***** with the Director!" Diannas Stimme war hart und kalt. Ihr Blick verriet die Verachtung die sie allem Anschein gegen Lea hegte. " When Cory knew it he screamed and was really angry!" "Das ist jetzt ein Scherz oder Matti?" " Nein leider nicht, Lea war damals bei einem Filmprojekt und Cory wollte sie spontan besuchen, und naja er hat wohl live und in Farbe mitbekommen wie Lea aus dem Wohnwagen des Direktors kam, nur mit einem Handtuch um!" " Oh, nein!" " Ja, er war danach tagelang out of order, Dianna und die anderen haben ihn wieder aufgebaut, danach ist er sofort aufs Gericht und hat die Scheidung beantragt aber da er Canadier ist und sie Amerikanerien dauert so etwas länger!" " Und du meinst die kommen nicht mehr zusammen?" " Nein, für Cory ist das Thema Lea Michele aus und vorbei!" "Aha, gut zu wissen!" Nach gut 30 min kamen Corys Eltern endlich wieder raus und wurden sofort von allen belagert..Corys Dad hob beschwichtigend die Hände und meinte nur : "Sorry do discussion but Cory needs now to sleep. :" Dann liesen sie die Gruppe bis auf Matti stehen der sich kurz mit ihnen unterhielt. Alsbald kam er zurück nachdem er sich von den Eltern verabschiedet hatte. Die Augen von Lea, Dianna und Lia verieten ihre Ungeduld. "Also was is los Matti?" "Nur die Ruhe, also Cory hatte einen schweren Schock, vermutlich waren auf der Pizza Reste von Schrimps oder Meeresfrüchten. Und dagegen ist Cory hochgradig allergisch. Laut Aussage der Ärzte war es mehr als knapp. Er hat einen Luftröhrenschnitte bekommen da er sonst erstickt währe. Aufgrund des Sauerstoffmangels wurde er in ein Koma versetzt. Man müsse nun abwarten wie es sich entwickelt!" Beide Frauen hielten sich die Hände vor den Mund und waren allem Anschein nach geschockt. " Soll das heißen das Cory sterben kann?" " Ja Lia, Cory kämpft momentan da drin um sein Überleben!" .....geht so schnell es geht weiter Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:12+ Kategorie:Cast FF Kategorie:Slash